


My beloved speaks Turkish, and Turkish I do not know

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant





	My beloved speaks Turkish, and Turkish I do not know

She has always had a talent for language, but over the years, as she studies, things change. It becomes not easier, exactly, but seamless. There are days towards the end of her study at the Academy that Nyota walks outside and smiles, and says the Romulan word that most nearly means "the sun's warmth is on my face, and it is pleasing." She begins to dream in alien tongues. Her own vocabulary forms a rich creole of Standard and the other languages she knows. She orders her meals from the replicator in her cramped kitchenette and feels a sense of misplaced nostalgia for worlds she has never known.


End file.
